


Should Have Gone

by ItsHighNoot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo is into it, M/M, McCree gotta pee, McHanzo - Freeform, Omorashi, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsHighNoot/pseuds/ItsHighNoot
Summary: Jesse McCree is sent on a mission with his lover Hanzo, but he has one problem... he's bursting to pee.





	Should Have Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent, I just can't get enough of McCree omorashi that I decided to write some myself. It's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless^^

The sun was setting on Watchpoint: Gibraltar. McCree and Hanzo had just  been assigned to go on a mission together. Winston told them it would be a great opportunity for them to get back to talking, since they had been apart for some time due to working alone away from base. They agreed, and Jesse was more than excited.

He gathered his belongings, placed his gun in its holster and put on his hat. Just before he was about to leave his quarters, he was suddenly aware he had to pee. He was running late, he could hold it. 

Jesse regretted his decision while he was waiting for his ship, Hanzo was waiting for him over where they were assigned. The ship was running late, Jesse crossed his legs slightly, trying to balance himself while shifting on his feet. Finally, his ship arrived. "How long d'ya think it's gonna take to get there?" He asked Captain Robert, fanning himself with his hat. "About an hour, sir, I suggest you get comfy." Jesse almost groaned. He sat down in his seat and they set off. 

About half an hour in, Jesse was squirming in his seat. He got desperate quick. "You ok back there?" Robert asked.  
"Y-yeah I'm good." Jesse replied, voice raspy and his flesh hand slowly moving down to grab himself.

They arrived, Robert opened the door for him and Jesse was scared that if he got up, he was going to piss himself. He braced himself, holding all he can as he slowly stood and made his way out, just the slightest dribble of pee escaped him. "Thank you kindly-  
"Jesse!" Hanzo was briskly walking towards them. Robert smiled. "I'll leave you two to it then, good luck with the mission." 

Hanzo pulled Jesse into a tight hug, which startled him, pee threatening to escape. He felt it just on the tip of his dick. Instinctively, he clenched his thighs together. He would do anything just to whip out his dick and go. "Jesse?"  
"Ah, I'm gonna be honest, darlin, I really gotta pee. Where uh, where are the loos?"  
Hanzo half-smirked, face turning slightly red. This was going to be fun, he thought. "There are non here for miles, do you think you can hold it?" He silently wishes the answer is no.  
"Maybe I-no... fuck, Han, I'm desperate!" Jesse whined, thighs stuck together and walking funny, completely red in the face. Hanzo felt a shiver run through his body, and his dick getting hard already. He didn't think he could take seeing Jesse like this. 

Step after step, Jesse leaked more. He took off his serape and tied it around his waist, surely there was a patch there, his boxers already felt damp. Hanzo noticed and nudged him, McCree froze. He had spurted a rather large amount and it spread across the front of his jeans. Hanzo couldn't just stand and watch, suddenly, Jesse was being shoved into a nearby wall and Hanzo slid his leg in between him. "D-darlin?" The gunslinger gasped. Hanzo stared at him, looking serious as ever and eyes filled with lust. Hanzo kissed him, deep and passionately, all while pressing his leg up into his wet crotch.

Jesse lost himself in the kiss, he started to lose something else too. Jesse paused as he felt warmth spread around his crotch. Before he could try to stop it, he burst and pee shot out of him in a fast torrent, spreading down his legs, over Hanzo's leg, spraying onto his chaps and pooling on the floor around the both of them. "Fuck." Was all McCree could say, almost sobbing. He held tight onto Hanzo, head buried in his lovers neck as piss continued to spray. 

A minute later, Hanzo whispered into Jesses' ear. "It's ok, my love." Jesse was crying into his shoulder. He let go of McCree, face red and dick completely hard. McCree stood there, soaked from the waist down and standing in a huge puddle. "So... so this is what turns you on, huh?" He asked his blushing boyfriend. Hanzo nodded, looking him over before kissing him again, this kiss was desperate and needy, and now Jesse was beginning to get hard. "I know a place." Hanzo started, breathing erratic. "We can get you cleaned up..." He winked, moving down to kiss his neck, moaning into his skin.  
Jesse shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated~


End file.
